Asi lo hacemos a mi estilo Draco Pov
by Pequinessa
Summary: Hermione escucha hablar a Lavander y a Pansy mal sobre ella, pero cuando las varitas vuelan solo hay una forma de resolver las cosas.
1. Asi lo hacemos a mi estilo

** Lady Pequiness-Este es mi primer fic sobre Harry Potter, asi que siento si no etsa muy bien ambientado o escrito.**

**Peco-Se nota -.- Pusiste que Pansy era rubia, cuando claramente es morocha-.- Eso demuestra lo tonta que eres.  
><strong>

**Lady Pequiness-Lamento volver a cargar el capitulo, pero tuve el imperdonable error de decir que Pansy era rubia! PERDON :(  
><strong>

**Peco-Solo callate y has el maldito disclaimer(de nuevo), aunque todos sabemos que los personajes no te pertenecen, no eres lo suficientemente lista y creativa...Como J.K**

**Lady Pequiness- O.o...Solo disfruten:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione se dirigia hacia la sala de pociones, cargando una tonelada de libros, con el traje algo desarreglado y su hermoso cabello suelto y hecho melena.<p>

Estaba concentrada contando las cantidad de minutos y segundo que tenia disponibles para llegar a tiempo a su clase cuando escucho algo que le llamo la atención.

-¿Granger? No me hagas reir, la prefecta no heriría ni siquiera a una mosca, quiero decir, es demasiado…buena, como para no decir tonta, para lastimar a alguien-

Reconoció la voz al momento que la escucho.

Parkinson.

Esto hizo que la sangre le quemara las venas. Estupida morocha, que no tiene personalidad…Pero…¿Con quien hablaba?

Se escondió rápidamente como pudo con su carga de libros tras la pared contigua de los baños.

Lavander.

Estaba hablando con Lavander, la zorra de "Su caramelito Ron". Uff…esto la hacia ponerse de mal humor. Decidio ignorarlas, dado que su coeficiente mental no daba para tener charlas que no incluyera subirse el autoestima a consta de burlarse de los demás.

Hizo el amague de marcharse cuando escucho algo que le helo la sangre.

-"Soy Granger la que se viste como una maldita monja, que me creo superior por andar con Cara Rajada, blablabla…Oh, mírenme tan perfecta, pero no soy mas que una inmunda sangre sucia que le lame el culo a los profesores para sacarme diez…"

Pansy estaba imitando a Hermione, mientras hacia el ademán de llevar muchos libros, y de golpearse la cabeza con la mano.

Podian burlarse de su vestimenta, podian burlarse de ser una come libros, pero burlarse de su sangre, era pasarse de la raya.

Hermione soltó los libros, haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo haciendo un gran ruido.

Lavander y Pansy se callaron y miraron la dirección proveniente de los ruidos.

Detrás de la pared, vieron aparecer la esbelta figura de Hermione Granger, con los puños cerrados y apretando los dientes.

-Miren nada más, quien decidio aparecer, Granger, La santurrona.

Era mejor que se callaran, penso Mione…No querrían vérselas con ella…No la conocían enojada y definitivamente NO querían conocerla enojada…

-Lamento informarles que ocasionalmente he escuchado su charla sobre mi, pero no se preocupen piendo olvidarlo todo en cuanto me den un disculpa-Le sonrio forzosamente, hablando con una voz calma, pero que notaba algo de tensión.

-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Una disculpa? Lamento informarte que no será posible- Contesto Lavander, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso se debe a que…?-Rebatió Hermione enarcando las cejas.

-No podemos pedirte disculpas por decir la verdad, se que a veces duele querida, pero no te preocupes, lo superaras…

¿Había oído bien? Oh, estaba claro que no sabían con quien se metían.

-Oh, pues entonces no les molestara que les diga que son una par de zorras que se acuestan con cualquiera, solo para que su poco autoestima suba, también lamento informarles que en su prueba de cerebro los resultados fueron "Menos inteligencia que un mosquito". Un consejo? No usen tanto maquillaje, les hace ver la piel mas grasosa de lo que ya es. Perras-Dijo Hermione sonriéndoles y ahogando una pequeña risa.

-Mejor te arrepientes de lo que dijiste Granger.

-Lamento decirles que me es imposible, queridas, solo les digo la cruda verdad.

-Oh Hermione, no sabes quienes somos-Se acercaron altivamente hacia ellas

-Oh, si que lo se, un par de prostitutas que usan demasiado maquillaje- Respondió a su vez, acercándose a ellas de la misma manera.

-Vamos Granger, solo di que lo sientes y te lo dejaremos pasar-Dijo Pansy.

-No gracias, paso.

-Ultima oportunidad-Sugirieron ambas a la vez.

-Pues tendré que desaprovecharla- Y les sonrio a ambas.

Lavander y Pansy desenfundaron su varita, ambas al mismo tiempo apuntándole a Hermione.

Esta, a su vez, desenvaino la suya, apuntándole primero a una y depues a la otra.

-Granger, somos dos contra uno, nunca ganaras.-Amenazo Lavander

-Pues eso esta por verse-Respondio a la vez que lanzaba a un Rictusembra, aturdiendo a las dos chicas.

El hechizo el pego a Lavander, pero Pansy fue capaz de bloquearlo.

Pero la morocha, en vez de lanzarle un hechizo a Hermione, le lanzo su propia varita enfurecida. Esta atino al blanco, quien no se esperaba el ataque.

La varita le dio de lleno en la cabeza a Mione, haciéndola soltar su varita.

Pansy sonrio malévolamente cuando corrio hacia su varita y a la de la castaña.

La rubia tiro lejos la varita de la Gryffindor, y apunto peligrosamente a Hermione.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora, si estas completamente desarmada…sangre sucio?-Escupió Pansy.

La paciencia de Hermione se agoto, y sin pensar bien en lo que hacia corrio hacia Pansy, embistiéndola y tirandola al suelo.

La Slytherin no se esperaba ese ataque tan…_muglee._

Granger estaba montada sobre Pansy, reteniendo sus brazos con sus piernas.

-Retira lo dicho-Grito agresivamente Hermione

Pansy se revolvió baja el peso de la castaña, logrando que se quitara de encima y le tiro de los pelos mientras chillaba desesperadamente.

-NUNCA-

Hermione agarro a Pansy de su cabellera y la tiro con fuerza.

Semejante espectáculos daban las dos.

Una Gryffindor y una Slytherin tirandose los pelos.

Hermione tiro con mas fuerza mientras gritaba de dolor. Sentía como ardia su cuero cabelludo.

Zamarreo a Pansy violentamente, haciendo que esta la soltara.

Las dos se levantaron rapidamente y se miraron con dureza.

Pansy corrio hasta Hermione, y Hermione corrio hacia Pansy.

Hicieron un choque frontal, dejándolas de nuevo en el suelo, pero Hermione agarro de los pies a Pansy, y la arrastro por el piso.

-RETIRA LO DICHO PERRA ASQUEROSA-

Pansy chillaba como una niña pequeña.

-Suéltame desquiciada!

-No hasta que te disculpes-Mufo Hermione

Y siguió arrastrándole por el corredor hasta que la Slytherin cedió

-ESTA BIEN, YA BASTA, LO SIENTO!-

Hermione la solto y sonrio.

Había ganado.

Se alejo de alli, dejando a la morocha llorando y lamentándose que su vestuario se había arruinado.

Se arreglo la tunica como pudo, y volvio a buscar los libros. Caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos. Llego hasta los libros y empezo a recogerlos, cuando una mano palida tomo uno de sus libros y se lo dio.

Hermione levanto su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que la miraba curiosos y divertidos.

Por inercia, ella retrocedió un paso atrás.

-¿Y mi gracias?-Sonrío Malfoy.

-Gracias-Dijo ella aclarándose la garganta.

Hizo el ademán de irse pero Draco bloqueo su paso

-Discúlpame huron, pero a diferencia de ti, que vagoneas todo el dia, tengo cosas que hacer yq clases que atender.

-Cosas como…Molerse a palos con Pansy-Sonrío divertidamente.

La Gryffindor se puso roja.

-C-com-mo sabes que…

-Las he visto, si eso responde a tu pregunta, y vaya Granger si que sabes pelear-

Hermione no sabia como sentirse, si halagada, enojada porque este le hacia perder el tiempo…Pero se decidió por una sonrisa coqueta y brillante y le respondió

-Así lo hacemos a mi estilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Me dejan un Review para saber como lo hice? Gracias :)<strong>

Pequinessa OUT $%&/·$


	2. Asi lo hace Granger

Hola Gente! Volvi con un capitulo, podria decirse, sobre mi fic. Desde que principio quize hacer el Pov de Draco. Lamento la tardanza, en serio.

Sin mas disfruten;) Dejen Reviews si quieren que lo continue;)

* * *

><p>Estaba caminado tranquilamente por los pasillos, si llegaba tarde a clases Snape no iba a decirme nada de nada, por lo tanto aproveche me tiempo "libre" para dar un paseo por los pasillos de este colegio, del cual obviamente, soy dueño…Bueno no en el sentido de que es mio técnicamente, en el sentido de que todos conocen mi nombre, Draco Malfoy, nadie me desobedece, todos me respetan y las chicas sueñan conmigo. Así es, soy el mejor.<p>

Como iba diciendo, iba caminando cuando de repente escuche esa voz chillona que tanto me atormentaba en Transformaciones.

Granger…

-Lamento informarles que ocasionalmente he escuchado su charla sobre mi, pero no se preocupen pienso olvidarlo todo en cuanto me den un disculpa- Sonaba molesta, pero su voz tenia un leve temblor

¿Con quien diablos hablaba Granger?

¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Una disculpa? Lamento informarte que no será posible- Esa voz, mas chillona que la de Granger, creo haberla escuchado en otro lado.

¿Pero que rayos esta pasando aquí?

Decidi que no me importaba.

-¿Y eso se debe a que…?- Eternamente Granger, quiere saberlo todo. Tonta.

Bah, si quiere meterse en problemas es su culpa…Hice un amague de irme, pero secretamente esta deseando escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta de la sangre su…No me apetece insultarla.

¿Por qué? No le interesa manga de inferiores.

-No podemos pedirte disculpas por decir la verdad, se que a veces duele querida, pero no te preocupes, lo superaras…-Esa voz, ¿de quien era? Uff, no lo recuerdo…tal vez de alguna chica con la que me haya acostado. Si es el caso, por mas que intente no lo recordare.

-Oh, pues entonces no les molestara que les diga que son una par de zorras que se acuestan con cualquiera, solo para que su poco autoestima suba, también lamento informarles que en su prueba de cerebro los resultados fueron "Menos inteligencia que un mosquito". Un consejo? No usen tanto maquillaje, les hace ver la piel mas grasosa de lo que ya es. Perras-

¿Acababa de escuchar bien? Esa era ella, diciendo esas cosas?¿ ¿insultando? Es mas…en su voz no habia rastros de temblor o posibilidad de llanto.

Wow. En serio, ¿desde cuando era así?

Me lleve la mano instintivamente a la mejilla. Recordando cuando me golpeo. No pude evitar sonreir.

Ella siempre fue así.

-Mejor te arrepientes de lo que dijiste Granger.- ¿Pansy?

-Lamento decirles que me es imposible, queridas, solo les digo la cruda verdad- Mostrando garras y dientes…interesante…

-Oh Hermione, no sabes quienes somos- Lavandaria…Si esa voz, era la amiga de Pansy. Siempre estaban juntas, cuchicheando por ahí, como pequeñas idiotas. ¿Luvandur? No recuerdo su nombre…Livnder. Si ese era su nombre. Creo que no…tampoco es que me importa demasiado.

Me acerque a la columna de la izquierda para ver mejor.

-Oh, si que lo se, un par de prostitutas que usan demasiado maquillaje- Pude atiscbar a una inconfundible castaña, con sus cabellos enmarañados, y una tunica que acentuaba sus curvas. Este pensamiento me sorprendió. Granger crecio. Enfrente suyo estaba mi Pansy, mi morocha de entretenimientos…junto a Livnder o como sea.

-Vamos Granger, solo di que lo sientes y te lo dejaremos pasar-Pansy respondió esta vez.

-No gracias, paso.

-Ultima oportunidad-Sugirieron ambas a la vez.

-Pues tendré que desaprovecharla- Y les dedico una sonrisa torcida…Wow, no paraba de sorprenderme

Acto seguido Pansy y …esa chica desenfundaron su varitas apuntando a las castaña. Trampa!

Eran dos contra uno…Bueno no podes quitar que Hermio…Granger es una gran bruja. Por supuesto nunca lo admitiré abiertamente.

Así somos.

La Prefecta no se quedo atrás y también desenfundo su varita..

-Granger, somos dos contra uno, nunca ganaras.-Amenazo la que no era Pansy.

-Pues eso esta por verse-Respondio a la vez que lanzaba a un Rictusembra, aturdiendo a las dos chicas.

¿Hermione Granger usando magia en los pasillos? Esto estaba para morirse.

Pansy logro bloquear en hechizo….?

La morocha acababa de lanzarle su varita a Granger?¿

Parkinson sera idiota…Pense-

Ui! Eso debio doler Herm…

La varita le pego en la cara haciendo que soltara su varita.

Pansy corrio hacia la varita de Granger. La pateo y con su varita le apunto.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora, si estas completamente desarmada…sangre sucia?-

Mi sangre empezo a hervir bajo mis venas. No se porque pero insultarla así me provoco…

No puedo creerlo. Hermione acaba de embestir a Pansy!

NO LO CREO.

Se que la leona es valiente pero…Wow…no me esperaba eso.

El leon domo a la serpiente y rugio ferozmente:

-Retira lo dicho-

Pansy logro zafarse y tomo a Granger por los pelos.

-NUNCA- Chillo tan agudo que lastimo mis oídos.

La leona no se rindió y también le tiro la negra cabellera a Pansy. Pero parece que Hermione iba ganando. Apretaba sus dientes mientras le tiraba fuertemente los cabellos a la morocha. Pero es no quitaba que gritara por el tiron de cabello que Pansy le estaba proporcionando. De un momento a otro Granger zamarro a Pansy violentamente, haciendo que esta la soltara.

Se levantaron del piso y amabas se embistieron una a la otra, haciendo que cayeran al suelo, pero Granger fue mas rapida y la tomo de los pies arrastrándola por todo el pasillo. La mirada en su cara estaba llena de odio y dureza. Sonreía morbosamente mientras arrastraba a la serpiente.

Y nuevamente rugio.

-RETIRA LO DICHO PERRA ASQUEROSA-

Granger le estaba dando una paliza. Genial-

Los agudos chillidos de Pansy me taladraban el sentido auditivo.

-Sueltame desquiciada- Grito llena de ira.

-No hasta que te disculpes-

Y Pansy cedio.

-ESTA BIEN, YA BASTA, LO SIENTO!

Granger la solto con fuerza y sonrio. Tenia una sonrisa grande y victoriosa.

Salio de alli dejando a Pansy en el piso llorando. Caminaba como si nada hubiera pasado- Mientrs caminaba hacia un pila de libros que estaban esparcidos por el suelo mientras se acomoda la tunica que estaba, ya de por si, muy desprolija. Decidi seguirla.

Empezó a recoger los libros. Sonrei.

Me acerque, recogi un libro y se lo tendi. Ella levanto la vista del suelo y me miro con sus enormes ojos chocolate, repletos de largas pestañas.

Ella retrocedio. Sonrei por su actitud-

-¿Y mi gracias?- Pregunte friamente.

-Gracias- respondio ella secamente aclarándose la garganta. Hizo el ademan de irse, lo cual me molesto un poco. Me interpuse en su camino.

-Discúlpame huron, pero a diferencia de ti, que vagoneas todo el dia, tengo cosas que hacer y clases que atender- Me miro y senti una gran calidez en sus ojos, a pesar de la barrera de hielo que levanto.

-Cosas como…Molerse a palos con Pansy-Sonríe divertido.

La Gryffindor se puso roja.

-C-com-mo sabes que…

-Las he visto, si eso responde a tu pregunta, y vaya Granger si que sabes pelear- Solte sin mas, mirando de soslayo.

Sus ojos pasaron a un tono de furia, a uno de …¿agradecimiento?.

Lo que vi hizo que todos mis sentidos se aturdieran.

Alli estaba Hermione Granger, sonriéndome solo a mi de una forma coqueta.

-Así lo hacemos a mi estilo.

* * *

><p>Bueno asi concluye mi capitulo. ¿Reviews?<p>

Claro que si;)

Nos leemos.


End file.
